


Young Wings

by junkyuwu_junguwu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Underage - Freeform, um so i dont actually know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyuwu_junguwu/pseuds/junkyuwu_junguwu
Summary: Han Jisung becomes infatuated by the boy next door//cross-posted on wattpad under the same name and user//
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 8





	Young Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If The Police Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937288) by [baeconandeggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs), [masaringo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaringo/pseuds/masaringo). 

> Alright so this is a new story and I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to comment, it inspires me :)

The rumbling of the moving truck could be heard across the entirety of the neighborhood. Jisung peered out his bedroom window, watching curiously as the truck backed into the driveway of the adorning house.

The rude old lady who had lived there before had finally kicked the bucket, and Jisung was curious to see who would move in the house that had been empty for the past couple of months.

He hoped it would be the same type of family that had moved into the house across the street from him. A couple of years back, a nice family of three had moved in, and that's where he had met his current best friend, Felix. 

Speaking of Felix, he was sitting on the bed with Jisung, squeezing his head next to Jisung's, trying to get a glimpse of who was in the truck.

The duo had just wanted someone else to play with, as Jeongin was a year lower and lived in a different neighborhood, so he was only able to come over on weekends.

"I hope it's someone our age this time," Felix commented absently.

They stayed still, staring out the window, hoping to see a kid their age get out the van, though as time passed it seemed less likely. The truck had been parked for a couple of minutes at that point, but they stayed, squished up against each other, waiting for any signs of movement.

At this point, you may be wondering why they were pressed up against each other, looking through a tiny gap in the curtain, instead of just opening the curtains and watching from there. That question has a very simple answer.

The reason for that is because a couple of nights ago, Jisung’s mother had confronted the boy. While she had understood that he was curious, she also wanted to have her new neighbor(s) feel welcome in the neighborhood and not be greeted with someone creepily staring out a window, watching them. Jisung had reluctantly agreed to his mother’s demands, but as the days grew closer to the rumored move-in day, he couldn’t help his nor his best friend's curiosity.

Which lead them to this situation. Books splayed across their laps and faces pressed closely together, peering through the sliver parted in the curtain. Now, if anyone saw the two from outside, they would’ve looked even creepier than if they just had the curtains pulled open. But, due to the fact that whoever saw them would’ve had to search, they weren’t very worried about it.

Felix let out a quiet gasp that resonated in the silent room. The door had just been opened, revealing who was inside. They couldn’t see before as the windows had been heavily tinted, but what stepped out was the opposite of what they had expected.

A beautiful male, who was obviously in his teenage years, stepped out of the truck. He was tall, and his hair was dark as night. The sight caused Jisung’s breath to become caught in his throat as he stared wide-eyed. 

“Holy shit-”

It was quite confusing as to why he was alone, driving a moving truck, with no other cars or signs of life insight. Why would a teenage kid be moving into the house next to them without parents? Jisung would later dwell on those thoughts, but at that moment, he couldn’t focus on anything but how the boy made his heart pound and cheeks heat up despite the obvious age difference. 

Jisung and Felix continued watching the male for hours after that, he was carrying boxes from the moving truck and when he had placed things in the room adjacent to Jisung’s, he had jolted in surprise. Between the times that they couldn’t see him as he disappeared inside the house, the two boys would make up theories about why he was there alone and gush over how handsome he was, though he wasn’t Felix’s type, even without the age difference. 

They were still watching him when Jisung’s mother came into the room. Seeing them both staring out the window and whispering to each other with the books that had been splayed across their laps, lying forgotten on the floor below them. 

She had stalked halfway across the room and proceeded to cross her arms, clearing her throat. It was all in vain though, as they were too focused on the sight outside that they didn’t even hear her come in. She shook her head and let out a sigh before marching over to where they sat, still oblivious to her presence, and yanked them off the ledge by their ears.

Feeling the harsh yank on his ear, Jisung let out a shriek and he could hear Felix groaning in pain next to him and he knew that they had been caught. She then proceeded to drag them out of the room, the two boys clawing at her hands nonetheless, but she didn’t budge as she drug them down the stairs and to the living room. From there she threw them onto the couch and once again crossed her arms, glaring at them disapprovingly.

The two were groaning in pain, clutching their ears which were now burning a bright red. She cleared her throat, and Jisung gulped. They had disregarded her rules and were caught, which was one of the worst things that they could’ve imagined in their young lives. Now his mother was normally a calm and sweet woman, but you never wanted to make her mad. 

So Jisung and Felix sat there, squished together, hands clenching each other, and shrinking into themselves, wanting to make themselves as small as possible. Wanting to disappear.

Jisung’s mother, Han Nayeon, was a respectable woman and a single mother. Jisung’s father had been out of this picture when he was four, he had been in a car crash one night back from a business trip, after that his mother had moved them to Malaysia, only coming back three years prior to this incident. 

His mother's glare turned into a sickly sweet smile, and the duo feared what would come next. Jisung knew that he'd be grounded for at least a week, even though that always turned out to be him and Felix rolling around on one of their bedroom floors, bored out of their minds. Whenever he got grounded, and normally when he got grounded so did Felix, all their devices would be taken away and they'd be confined to one of their rooms, whether it be Jisung's or Felix's, without anything but books and each other to entertain themselves. 

Since the duo met, they'd been stuck together like glue, they were practically twins due to their relationship and birthdays. Jisung had helped Felix with his Korean when he had first moved, his father now back in Australia, and Felix had helped Jisung with his English.

The two's mothers, who had also become close, didn't even try to separate, even if they were grounded. Everything they did, they did together. And now, they're getting in trouble together and Jisung mentally prepared himself for the inevitability of cleaning his messy room and being bored for at least the rest of the week. Felix on the other hand, thought about his Fortnite stats that would have to wait for the next week, thinking about how close he was to getting more vbucks.

In a voice mirroring her smile, she asked, "You boys already know how this is going to go, now don't you?" This got solemn nods from the boys. "Well then, I think 2 weeks is appropriate, and while you're at it, you can clean these houses from top to bottom. And finally, we will be welcoming our new neighbor, whoever they may be, properly."

Jisung's eyes widened at that point, confused and scared. He quickly glanced at Felix only to find the same look on his face. He wasn’t expecting his mother to suggest them meeting their new neighbor, and now Jisung was scared. He would much rather admire him from afar.

"Now Felix, you know the drill by now, and Jisung, we have some work to do." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, so that's the end of the first chapter, and we're just beginning lol. ANYWAYS, the actual romancing parts won't happen until you know, Ji is of age or whatever, but again, feel free to comment. :)


End file.
